masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Video Archive
Liara's image? I know this is a contentious subject, but is there any real reason that the bit about Matriarch Aethyta looking at that picture keeps getting changed back to "a photo of an asari" instead of a photo of Liara. You folks know me. I'm all for busting speculation. But this one seems legit to me. I'd be inclined to support the "photo of an asari" bit IF the picture wasn't the same picture that a Commander Shepard who romanced Liara in the first game has on their desk. It is the very same picture though, which leads me to favor stating it's a photo of Liara. SpartHawg948 01:45, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Oh wow. Still haven't played the DLC, so I was assuming it was just a helluva coincidence. But if it's the exact same picture, then that seems pretty definitive. -- Dammej (talk) 01:48, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Yup. Same picture. SpartHawg948 01:49, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, if two admins say that's Liara, good enough for me. I haven't yet seen the image myself, I assumed that the graininess of the video footage would make it difficult to tell for sure and that the users who kept adding this in were jumping to conclusions. It seems it was I who jumped first. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:53, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's the issue, though. Right now, one admin says it is, one says it isn't. I'm attempting to rectify this. SpartHawg948 01:54, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Did he just call me an admin? You warm the cockles of my heart need to get some sleep, Commdor. :P -- Dammej (talk) 01:55, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Nope, I'm just hallucinating. I swear the comment just above my earlier one was signed by Lancer. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:56, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Oh, well in that case I'll amend my above comment. ;) -- Dammej (talk) 01:59, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::(edit conflict)Ok I'll take a quick break from the dossiers and say. Personally, now that I've had more time to look at it, it is the same image, so yes I'd have to say it's Liara. However we still don't know that she is Matriarch Aethyta's daughter, so that's speculation. Maybe she came to like Liara while she was on Illium, two years is a long time, and you have to guess that Liara would have probably stopped by Eternity at least once. Lancer1289 02:06, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::It looks like a different picture to me, especially since the asari in it is moving rather than being static like in Shepard's photo. But I digress, I'm just a nameless contributor so I have no say in the final outcome of this article. ::::::::::Yeah, there was definitely no movement in the picture. None at all. Not sure what you saw. SpartHawg948 19:10, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::I've looked at it several times(looking at the video as I write this) and the asari in the picture is definitely moving. It's small movement, nothing huge just head movements, but it's there. To further illustrate the movement, if you look at the orange-whitish thing on the right of the picture, looks like the side of a fish tank, you can see bubbles moving upwards as you play the video. Also, it's not the same picture. The one on Shepard's desk is much closer up to Liara's face, taking up most of the frame. The one the Matriach is looking at is wider, less zoomed in, shows the fish tank type thing in the background whereas you don't really see anything in the background of Shepard's photo, and as I've said there is slight movement from Liara and the fish tank. I'm not saying it's not Liara, not at all, I'm just pointing out that they're two different photos. 20:12, September 8, 2010 (UTC) No rest for the weary (for another two hours). I've still got the CDN to update. I figured out a while ago I can view the next day's CDN reports early by changing the timezone setting on my 360, so I could get it over with now, but that feels like cheating. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:03, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I was never arguing for this being interpreted as evidence that Liara is Aethyta's daughter, just that it is Liara in the picture. SpartHawg948 02:08, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Unknown Names Who are Fred Mazzei and Urdnot Torsk? Are they in the books other EU material? Or are they completely new people that the SB has been keeping tabs on? Does anyone know? I don't see pages for them on this wiki yet. Optimystic8 20:51, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :As far as I know, they're random characters made up for the DLC. Unless more information is gathered on them (such as in a book, future DLC, or ME3), don't expect an article to be writ about them. Tanooki1432 20:56, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes we ahve no further information on them, so they don't need pages just for some links in the archive. Maybe when we get more information they can have pages. However now, I can't see the justification for their own articles yet. Lancer1289 20:59, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Just to clarify, I wasn't suggesting we write pages for them; I was merely inquiring as to whether they were mentioned in any of the EU materials, as all I have are the games. Optimystic8 23:19, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nope. Fred Mazzei and Urdnot Torsk aren't in any of the novels or comics (this isn't Star Wars, so not sure if the EU label, which is pretty exclusive to SW, IIRC, is appropriate), nor, for that matter, is keeper 20. SpartHawg948 23:21, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Especially about that keeper 20 is realy something that we can't know fo sure. It looks like the one you see in Thane's mission BUT places like that are everywere on the citadel and that (the one you see in Thanes mission) might be any keeper. AFAIK, Fred Mazzei is Kelham's lawyer and Urdnot Torsk is the Urdnot's shaman. ::In Thane's L.M. there is no mention about Kelham's lawyer's name. Neither the shaman's name. On the other hand Urdont Torsk wears the same armor as the Shaman and Fred Mazzei wears the same clothes as Kelham's lawyer but thats not enough. I personaly beleave that Fred and Torsk are the lawyer and shaman, but for here we need proof. ::Also in the video killing the human Torsk is with Fortack in his "lab". As you can see here, Fortack's Database can be seen clearly. Here is the lab ingame. SoulRipper 13:24, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Image 1, Image 2 - That's from game files... proof enough? :::And apparently you haven't played Thane's mission enough, because Kelham says his laywer name - Freddy. And why would BioWare add unknown figures into the video archive? ::::And apparently you don't have proof. Those images don't like to anything excpet lists, and even then, we don't have enough proof to confirm either. We need hard proof, i.e. not form game files, and from the game itself for proof. That isn't enough. Also BioWare introduced Vasir in Cerberus Daily News and if someone wasn't reading that, then she was a complete unknown when people started LotSB. Small characters can be inserted for future packs or news items. This isn't enough for proof. Lancer1289 14:02, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Lancer thats not entirely accurate. Here: Image1 Image2. And the images he uploaded show that there are some "Freddy" videos. Those files are game files not just lists. :::::Thats proof enough for me. SoulRipper 14:24, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Not enough for me however. It is based on using a first name and similar clothing. That just isn't enough as Fred could be anyone, and not just Kelham's lawyer. If Kelham had said his full name, then you'd have something, but, to me anyway, a connection based on a first name and similar clothing, that can be seen a number of other humans, is stretching it. Lancer1289 14:34, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Player can meet all characters shown in Video Archive, so why should Fred Mazzei be an exception? (well except Keeper 20, but he does not have a name and they all look the same)